


Bath Time

by Nightwolf2468



Series: Monster Baby Tales [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bath Time, Dean is a sap, Domestic Fluff, M/M, cute baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 18:53:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29796318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightwolf2468/pseuds/Nightwolf2468
Summary: Dean gives Dani a bath.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: Monster Baby Tales [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2190138
Kudos: 11





	Bath Time

**Author's Note:**

> This is a continuation from my other story “Monster Baby,” you don’t have to read it but some things would make more sense if you did. This will be a series of one-shots about Dean and Cas raising their nephil child(ren). I apologize for any grammar mistakes and appreciate any comments.

Dean liked giving Dani a bath. Of course he had to be careful since he had not one but three pairs of eyes to avoid. At six months her wings already grew in and were black that looked blue in the correct light. She was also growing in antlers which were just little nubs on her head at this point. Dean found them adorable and was careful when rubbing in the soap on her head.

“You love bath time don’t you pup?” Dean said. He started calling her pup a week after she was born. Mainly due to the wolf head and the name just stuck. And it was true, Dani loved bath time. She mainly loved playing in the water and was determined to drench whoever was washing her. Dean swears she was part fish.

Dani just gave Dean a big gummy smile, Cas’ smile Dean recognized, and continued to splash the water with her hands while babbling in baby language. Dean had already finished washing her heads, making sure each head was washed thoroughly before moving on to the wings. The wings took longer. At the moment it was mostly down feathers that covered the appendages with a few flight feathers starting to grow in as well. Dean was worried that she was growing too fast, but Cas said that Nephilims tend to develop faster and wouldn’t be surprised if she started walking and talking in the next couple of months.

Cleaning the wings took longer since he needed to clean under each feather. Then once they were dried a special oil would need to be applied to the feathers to keep them healthy. At the moment however Dean was using the soapy water and a rag to wash the soft feathers when he suddenly got a face full of soapy water. Dean spluttered, getting some of the soapy water in his mouth, and shot an accusing look at a grinning Dani.

“Oh you’ve done it now missy, take this!” Dean splashed back at Dani causing her to squeal in delight and splash back. Her wings started flapping back and forth sending water everywhere and further soaking Dean with the water. Dean laughed while trying and failing to defend himself from the onslaught of water.

“Alright alright you win Dani. Uncle.” Dani stopped and gave a victorious smile a baby could give. Dean just smiled while shaking his head at her adorableness. He reached for the plug that kept the water in the tub, but Dani shoved his hand back while pouting, knowing that bath time was over but not willing to let it end. Dean tried again but Dani did the same thing. Dean gave a slightly exasperated look, being more amused than anything.

“Come on Dani, bath time is over. Let’s get you dressed before papa gets back.” Dean reached again only to be met with another face full of water and a whine from said offender. He threw his arms up in defeat. “Fine five more minutes then it's time to get out ok?” Taking the smile as a yes, Dean found a towel to dry himself as best as he could while Dani continued to play in the lukewarm water. He watched with a fond smile as Dani made delighted squeals and babbled non stop. Dean never thought he would be able to achieve this domestic bliss. Granted he was still living in a bunker filled to the brim with occult knowledge with his moose of a brother, his angel husband, and his adorable monster nephil baby. But this was the closest he will ever get to an apple pie life and he wouldn’t trade it for the world. 

After five minutes Dani reluctantly let Dean drain the water. Dean grabbed a fluffy towel and wrapped it around Dani’s body and gently started to try her off. Dani gave out little chirps and coos of content and snuggled closer to Dean while she let her daddy dried her off. Dean knew he looked like a sap and couldn’t give two fucks about it. He moved them to the nursery where he grabbed a pair of clothes, heavily modified by Cas to accommodate her extra features, and lowered her on the floor covered with a fluffy rug while he gathered the necessary things to finish Dani’s cleaning regimen. Baby lotion, baby powder, a diaper, and the special wing oil Cas made. After that he dressed her up in a cute yellow onesie with bees on it, the ones Cas immediately grabbed when he saw them in the store. 

Dean then maneuvered himself and Dani to the living room, switching the tv on to a kid friendly show and made himself and Dani comfortable on the couch. Dani was entranced by the colorful show and snuggled herself in her daddy’s lap while focusing her attention on the tv. Dean found himself dozing off with Dani in his lap, her little chirps lulling him to sleep.

This was how Cas found them ten minutes later when he returned to the bunker. Dani fell asleep sometime after Dean did. Cas gave a fond smile and turned off the tv. He started to pick up Dani to put her in her crib which woke up Dean from his nap.

Dean groggily rubbed his eyes, “You’re back. Did you bring back pie?” Cas rolled his eyes while adjusting Dani in his arms into a more comfortable position.

“Yes Dean I remembered the pie.” Cas moved to the nursery and gently laid down his daughter, giving her a kiss and pulled the knitted blanket up to her chin. Cas watched her sleep for a few more seconds before he felt familiar arms wrap around his midsection.

“Why are you wet? I can feel the water starting to soak my clothes.” Dean grumbled into his shoulder.

“Ask her. I swear she is part fish or octopus or some kind of water creature. Next time you wash her.” Cas leaned back into his arms while smiling at the sleeping Dani.

“Next time.”


End file.
